Awakening the Past
by ItachiDream
Summary: Yuki has known her whole life that she can see spirits and that she got it from the father she never knew. What happens when she meets he dad at a cafe? Will Aizen interfere? Well 2 find out please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, my 1st Bleach fan-fic!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

**Yuki's POV**

"We're sorry Miss! We didn't mean to knock over the flowers!" a small girl cried. She was the only one in the group of children who was brave enough to come fourth and apologize. The one who was passing judgment was a fifth teen year old girl with black hair that was pulled back in a hair tie, and light brown eyes. I'm that girl, Yuki Ukitake. (A/N: if u know where this is going then u get a cookie!)

"Please forgive us! We're really sorry!" another small girl cried.

"Well, since you're sorry, I forgive you. Just be more careful next time." I sighed.

"Thank you Miss! We'll make sure to bring fresh flowers tomorrow to replace the ones we spilled." The kids cheered as they ran off.

"Th thank you." A small boy with a chain connected to his chest stuttered.

Don't mention it. I only hope you can finally rest in peace." I smiled at him. As I said before, my name is Yuki Ukitake. I'm a fifth teen year old high school student working part time at a small café. Ever since I was born, I have been able to see the souls of the dearly departed. My mother told me that I get it from my father and how she saw him talking to nothing about how they were going to go to a better place. I never knew my dad; he left before my mom even knew that she was pregnant.

My mom died about two years ago. She was taking a walk and the road was very slippery from the rain. The man didn't mean to hit her, it just happened. Nevertheless, the man never stop telling me how sorry he is or stop sending my presents. My uncle's been taking care of me since the accident, well it's more like he made it so I could still live here in Karakura Town. He's always out on business trips, which means I get the house to myself.

* * *

"Aw Yuki, you cam at just the right time." Mr. Rogers, the owner of the café, said as I walked through the door. Just like my mom, Mr. Rogers came to Japan from the United States years ago, so he asks people to call him the same as he was when he lived in the U.S.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anyone here."

"Over there in that far corner. It's quite a large group, yet again, I'm not exactly up to the times."

I looked over at the group. I saw Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Orihime from school. The others I didn't recognize, or so I thought. I nearly fainted when I saw him. He looked the same as he did in the pictures my mom gave me. Jushiro Ukitake, a.k.a. my father.

"Yuki, are you day dreaming again" Mr. Rogers laughed, "You are so much like your mother. But it's now time for you to take the care of the costumers."

"Um, alright." I sighed. So I began to walk towards my father. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Joshiro's POV**

The waitress who came to our table seemed quite nervous, so I smiled at her and it looked like she relaxed. She took our orders and left. I felt sad once she was gone; it was almost like I knew her from somewhere.

"Here you go." The waitress grinned as she gave us our drinks. "Your food should be ready in about fifth teen minutes."

"Thank you," I replied, "Will you please tell us your name?"

"Of course, it's Yuki." Yuki then left. I then picked up my tea when I saw something written on the napkin she gave me.

_Do you see spirits?_

While the others weren't looking, I wrote a reply.

_Yes, meet me in the_

_middle of the park_

_in about an hour._

Yuki came back with the food and I slipped her the letter.

**If u r wondering why Joshiro is hiding the message from everyone else is because he first needs to find out if Yuki is serious or just crazy. Please review, if not it's probably going to take a lot longer for me to post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me sadly.**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuki's POV**

It was six p.m. according to my watch. He should be here any moment now. I began watching a small girl and her family playing and laughing. I started picturing myself from when I was that age, playing in the park with my mom and dad. That was how it should have been.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." A man apologized to me. When I looked up, I saw his long white hair tied back and my own eyes looking sympathetically at me. "I know I was the one who said to meet in an hour but"

"Why are you apologizing? It's only been a few minutes."

"Right. Would you mind if we start walking? What you wrote isn't meant for the ears of most humans." He whispered the last part. I just nodded and started to walk besides him. "When did you start seeing spirits?"

"All my life I guess."

"Interesting. How much do you know about spirits?"

"Well, I know a little bit about the soul society. I do know a lot about hollows though." **(A/N: I'll explain in chapter 2.)**

"Like what?"

"I know that most souls become hollows if they committed an unforgivable crime during their life. While others are innocent souls that the hollows got to before the soul reapers could. Um, could we talk about something else?"

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?" he smiled.

"Do you remember a woman by the name of Samantha Lilly?"

"Yes, but how do you know about her?"

"She's my mom."

"Really?! How is she?"

"Well, she passed away about two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He almost whispered, "That must have been very hard on you."

"Yeah, it was pretty tough, but I had my uncle to take care of my. So I was never truly alone. Anyway, she talked about you a lot."

"She probably talked about how horrible I was for leaving her. I still haven't forgiven myself for that either."

"What?! No, everything she said was about how kind and amazing you were."

"That sounds like her. Your mother never could say a cruel thing about anyone. Bugs one the other hand was a different story." We both laughed. All right then, it was now or never. I stopped and he soon followed. "Is everything alright Yuki?"

"Well, um, there's something you need to know about me. Something that my mom would have wanted to tell you herself."

"What is it?" He was completely focused on me.

"My mom discovered that she was pregnant with me," I took a breath, "only shortly after you left."

* * *

**Jushiro's POV**

What?! I'm a father?! Yes, I know that Sam and me had a few nights together. But could she have really gotten pregnant with my child?! I guess that's why she seemed so familiar. She has Sam's silk black hair, and my own light brown eyes.

"I'm not trying to deny anything," I began, "but how did you know who I was."

"My mom used to show me pictures of you two. I've framed a few of them." She whispered.

"Yuki, I"

"Look! I'm not here to get some money or even a 'sorry', I just needed to know. I'm not even sure why I so desperately wanted to know, but I needed to know that you existed that you were alive somewhere! So please" she stopped talking once I finally wrapped my arms around, the way I should have when coming home to see her, or after she gets hurt, or after her mother died. I held her close. She began to cry, but she was smiling. If only this moment wouldn't end. I finally let her go, and we both just stood there.

"Yuki, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been there for you. I know it would be hard to forget everything, but I would really like to be with you for now on. You're probably mad at me"

"Mad?!" she began laughing, "How could I be mad?! Ever since I was a little girl, it was my dream to be able to be by your side; it was mom's dream as well." She then took out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and began writing something down. When she was finished she walked over and handed it to me. "It's my cell and home phone number, along with my address."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"No problem! Please visit me soon!"

"Um, Yuki, would tonight be good? I'm in town on business and my schedule isn't what you'll call stable."

"Tonight it is then! Oh, what do you want for dinner?"

"You don't have to do that."

"It's okay, I want to."

"Well, I'm okay with just about anything."

"Anything it is then. See you tonight, pa-pa!" she laughed as she ran off. This would be quite interesting.

"Wow, I had no idea that Yuki was your daughter." Ichigo said.

"Byakua, Ichigo, Shunsui, you heard everything if I am correct."

"So, your not so innocent as you seem to be." Shunsui laughed.

"Ukitake, are you going to bring her in to the soul society?" Byakua asked.

"Eventually, just not now." We all went silent for a moment, a strong spiritual pressure just entered the area.

"Aizen." All of us whispered.

**Hope u liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me sadly.

Chapter 3

Joshiro's POV

Byakua, Ichigo, Shunsui, and I have been following Yuki since we sensed Aizen's presence. We were hiding in the trees while Yuki stopped walking. What could she be doing?

"I know you've been following me Aizen." What?! Yuki knows Aizen!

"It's been a long time hasn't it."

"Long time!" Yuki barked, "As soon as I learned of my mother's death, you ran off without a word! If that weren't enough, you lied to me you bastard!"

"Lied about what now?" he smirked.

"My father! You told me he was dead! Now speak before I kill you!" Yuki then changed to shinigami form.

"You can't condem me for lying sweet Yuki."

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because it was for your and the other shinigami hybrids' protection. When the soul society learned about the existence of shinigami hybrids, they became fearful of their mighty powers and agreed to eliminate all."

"I don't believe you."

"Tsk, tsk, Yuki. I thought that surely you'll follow me anywhere." He smirked as he grabbed her by the neck, "Looks like I was wrong. Disobediance is not an option." Aizen then used his free hand to twist Yuki's left wrist. She screamed in pain. Everything that kept me patcience left.

* * *

Yuki's POV

I fell to the ground. My dad nearly sliced Aizen's arm off. Sadly it was only bleeding an extremely amount of blood. Aizen looked like he was about to fight, when all of us stopped. Hollow.

"Well, I'll love to catch up on old times, but I rather not have to end up fighting four soul reapers and a hollow. Goodbye then." Aizen was gone. I stayed completely still as my father lift me up.

"Take care of the hollow. Meet me at this address when you're done." He told the others. He then began running with me in his arms. My world soon went black.

Sorry it was short. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE 2 EmoLollipop: thanks for the correction. I've seen his named spelled a few different names but I think that Jyuushiro is the correct way 2 spell it.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me sadly.**

**Chapter 4**

**Yuki's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I was back in my room, no longer in shinigami form, and my left wrist was in a splint. Memories from the previous night rushed through my head. I looked at my alarm clock, it was seven a.m. Wait, seven a.m., why the hell didn't my alarm went off?! I quickly changed into my school uniform (A/N: same as Rukia's) and ran down the stairs. When I got towards the kitchen, I tripped over my untied shoelaces.

"Yuki! Are you alright?!" when I looked up, I saw that it was my dad no longer in shinigami form. "Yuki, please be more careful."

"You're still here?"

"Of course I am, you were seriously hurt." He then helped me up and handed me a plate with toast on it.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to stay you know. I'll understand if you left."

"Yuki." He paused; when I saw his eyes I noticed how worried he looked, "I need to know a couple of things."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need to know how you are acquainted to Aizen, and what he meant when he said fighting four soul reapers and a hollow. It's important to know exactly what he meant." It took about a minute for me to think of the right way to explain it. "Yuki."

"Well, the thing is" BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The alarm on my wristwatch went off. "What?! I'm sooo going to be late."

"Yuki, wait! I need to know what"

"Don't worry, I'll explain later!" I yelled back as I ran out the front door.

* * *

**Jyuushiro's POV**

"Yuki, wait!" I called, "I need to know what"

"Don't worry, I'll explain later!" she yelled back as she ran out the door. A flash of pink then fell from the roof.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's just as anxious to get to spend some time with you as well." Shunsui laughed.

"Sorry for leaving you to take care of the hollow."

"No problem, he was pretty weak anyway." Shunsui then sighed, "You're going to follow her."

"I have no choice. Obviously Aizen wants something from her. It's too dangerous to let her roam by herself."

"Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime will be with her."

"I doubt even they would stand a fighting chance against Aizen right now."

"Fine but I'm coming with you. You're not going to leave me out of all the fun." He grinned.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

School is so boring. I'm not having trouble in any of my classes but we never learn anything remotely interesting. If that weren't enough, all of my friends asked me about my splint. So I told them that I tripped, the usual story. "Aw Yuki, clumsy as ever." Was their response. The bell finally ran, so I got out of my seat and headed towards the door. Well that was what I planned, before I could even get close, Ichigo of all people pulls me to the side.

"Hey." He grinned. Typical of high school boys, I went with my instincts and stomped on his foot. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You don't this grab a young girl's arm and not expect them to be pissed." I then stuck my tongue at him and began to walk away."

"You're going to see Jyuushiro, right?" he sighed. I stopped.

"What's it to you?" Aizen used to ask me the same type of questions when my mom was alive, and now that he's gone there is no way I'm going to let it start up again.

"I thought you might need someone to talk to. After all, it's not like the whole soul society thing is something you could talk to your uncle about."

"Thanks, but I'm strong enough alone." He began laughing, "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, it's just, never mind. Here's my number, just in case you change your mind." He smiled. I decided that I should be polite as well, so I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me the paper. I then walked out and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Jyuushiro's POV**

I saw Yuki walk out of the school so I went up to greet her. "Even with everything that happen last night you still decided to come to school."

"Yeah, well my uncle would find out if I skipped, which would lead to him finding out about my wrist, and then he would get really worried and all and asked me to visit one of the top hospitals in Japan."

"It seems to me that he cares for you a great deal."

"Yeah, he does." Yuki smiled. "So you had a couple of questions for me."

"Yes, but what about work?"

"Mr. Rogers left last night for his vacation in the Caribbean."

"Then we should probably talk in the house." She nodded.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

We were back at the house now, and Shinsui, I think that was his name, was preparing us tea. "So what's your question again?" I asked.

"How do you know Aizen?" This was going to be an interesting conversation. "Yuki."

"I was about six and I was playing in the park. I saw a hollow chasing a spirit, I began to feel angry at the hollow and commanded it to stop."

"And?"

"It listened. It listened to me. That was when Aizen showed up. He saw what had happened and began complementing me on it. He told me that I was a shinigami hybrid and how he was looking for more like me."

"Why is he looking for hybrids?" Shinsui asked. He and dad both looked pretty nervous.

"I'm not quite sure but I think he was building an army possibly. He then taught me how to fight and told me about the soul society. It didn't take too long for him to put my power to use. He told me to command all hollows that I see to obey his orders. And I did."

"How many?!" this was dad's question.

"I'm not sure, at least a hundred from me. He found other hybrids with special powers and had them do the same."

"Aizen has an army of hollows and shinigami hybrids." Shinsui whispered.

"Wait, why is this bad?!" yeah, I know that I hated Aizen, but he was apart of the soul society.

"Because," Shinsui began, "Aizen's goal is to take over the soul society with any means necessary."

"And I helped him." I whispered.

**And that's where I'm stopping this chapter. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me sadly.

**BOLD MEANS IMPORTANT**

**Sorry that I haven't posted so long ^_^* But I will hopefully be quicker with the next chapter. But I do request you help, I posted a poll on my page asking which fanfic will you like me to continue because I have so many ^_^* So if you can vote on my page, THAT WILL BE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Yuki's POV**

It's been about a week since I met my father. About a week since Aizen showed up. My dad has been staying with me. In about a week's time, I will meet with the squads' captains to tell them what I know.

"Knock knock." Someone called. Wonder who that could be? I opened my door to find Ichigo. "Hey Yuki."

"Sorry to break it to you, but my dad's not here."

"Wasn't looking for your dad. I was wondering if you wanted to practice some combat training with me, with wooden swords of course."

"Now?"

"Why not? Or are you doing something?"

"No, now is alright." I grabbed my purse and left with him.

"So how's life with your dad?" he asked.

"Fun, for some odd reason he likes to buy me a bunch of candy." I laughed. The sad thing is that I wasn't lying. When I woke up this morning, there was a huge basket at the foot of my bed filled with different types of sweet. Sure I love sugar and all, but in small amounts!

"Well at least your dad doesn't kick you across the room when you get home." I remember when I one time went to Ichigo's house after school to work on a partner project. I can't believe his dad thought Ichigo and I would be doing stuff like that. Yeah, he's a little cute, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go over his house to have sex, especially when his little sisters and dad are home!

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah."

"You've been to the soul society before. What's it like?"

"Well…"

"ICHIGO!!!" We turned to find Rukia running up to us. "Ichigo, there are two arrancars here!"

"What?! Yuki, go to Urahara's shop and stay there until it's safe!"

"But…!"

"No buts! If they see you, they'll probably kill you or worse!" Ichigo and Rukia ran off. How weak does Ichigo think I am?! Guess it's a good thing that I saved a few of the stronger hollows for myself instead of giving all of them to Aizen. Just wait dad, I'm going to make you proud, and soon enough I can be an official member of the soul society and fight by your side. Just wait!

**Please Review! Also, just in case you didn't read my note at the top, I NEED to know what fanfic you will like me to continue. Don't worry, I will get to them all eventually, but I need to know which one you will like to post sooner. So please after you post a review (pretty please) go to my page to vote on your favorite fanfic that you can't wait for me to update. The fate of when my fanfics will be updated is up to you young padowon. ITACHI OUT!**


End file.
